1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits wherein internally needed supply voltages are commonly derived by means of a constant-voltage source forming part of the integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frequently used constant-voltage source of this kind is the so-called band-gap reference circuit. It was discovered, however, that in specific applications, such as in analog-to-digital converters for high-quality audio applications, the noise of conventional constant-voltage sources reaches the audio channel and, thus, becomes audible.